Drunk Secrets
by fangirlbaka
Summary: Little drunk EreMika for yall, this is my first fanfic so don't judge - Also has mild Springles and Yumikuri. Warning, will contain smut in later chapters, but for now enjoy the drunk humor of the gang.


_Drunk secrets_

_Hey guys, this was my first completed fanfic, I wrote this a couple of years ago so I like to think my writing has improved since then, but please leave a review/comment, and do fave/follow, hope you guys like it. I got the idea for this from an eremika fic called 57, by an insanely good writer called ern-jaeger, please follow them and enjoy the story._

_Oh, also, all names of characters and rights go to Isayama Hajime, I own nothing but my writing._

Eren threw the ball against the wall again, catching it when it rebounded back to him. He was lying on his bunk, the top layer of the one he shared with Armin who was sitting on his own, reading a book.

"Could you quit that? It's so annoying!" Jean spat at the green eyed boy who was lazily throwing the ball every so often, his hair messed against his pillow. Eren sat up, catching the ball for the last time and throwing it at Jean hard in the side of the face. "Agh!" he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?"

Eren glared at him. "I'm so tense! We've got the expedition in a few days and we've been training like hell ever since the commander announced it." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair with his eyes closed, attempting to get his hair to stop sticking up but giving up.

After a few seconds of silence, a voice from one of the lower bunks yelled "Hey! I've got an idea!" Connie suddenly opened the door and ran out, leaving the door open. Reiner and Bertolt looked down the corridor, his eyes following the boy who was running towards the senior's quarters. "Where the hell is he going?" Reiner asked with a frown. Bertolt shrugged and leant against their bunk.

"Who cares… probably something stupid..." Jean muttered irritably while flicking through a book on revision for the manoeuvre gear techniques.

A few minutes later, a small clinking sound was heard from down the corridor and Eren got up this time to see a struggling Connie heaving a huge crate through the door. "Guys! Look what I stole from the senior's stock!" He half whispered half yelled.

"You what?!" Armin looked up from his book and stared at the box which Connie was now lifting up onto Eren's bunk which was the closest into the room. Reiner quickly closed the door but didn't notice it swing open again and the others immediately followed Connie up Eren's ladder. Eren sat as far back on the bed as he could to make room for the others and caught the cups that Jean was throwing up to him.

"Are you sure this is safe?" He asked nervously. "What if we're caught?"

"Don't be such a lag Jaeger! It's not going to hurt us to get drunk once in a while, and the seniors are all drunk themselves! They won't be checking on us." Connie pulled out a couple of bottles of sake and pulled the cork out, Jean sitting down next to Armin and grabbing one of the cups next to Eren. "You don't have to drink any if you want you pussy, but you're not stopping the rest of us from having a good time, even Arlert's joining in!" Kirstein smirked, handing his cup to Connie who was filling his own and Reiner's.

"I never said I wasn't going to drink any Horseface! I just said it's risky." Jaeger retorted, handing his own to the skinhead and taking back a full cup which was dripping slightly from being overfilled. Armin indeed too had a full cup in his hand but was eyeing it with a slightly worried look. "Hmph… we don't want to get drunk though…"

Reiner shrugged. "Who cares, it's healthy to have a bit of fun every now and again."

Everyone now had a full cup. They each glanced around at the others. "Um… so should we toast to something?" Eren asked.

"Uh…." The others looked thoughtful.

"To being dorks." Armin sighed at last, knocking back his glass and wincing once he'd drained the entire thing. The others stared at him, the corners of their mouths tilted in wide smiles of surprise and Jean whistled. "Armin Arlert! I thought you weren't into this sort of thing!" Armin shrugged. "I've had a rough week." He sighed as Connie refilled his glass. "Can we have a proper toast this time?" Connie asked. The others nodded, Armin being the only one who had drunk anything at all.

"To not being eaten." Eren raised his glass and the others cheered laughing as they tilted the drinks back and drained them. Eren and the others passed their empty cups to Connie who seemed to be on refilling duty.

"To living a good life!" Bertolt piped up for one of the first times that evening and they this time didn't attempt to drink the entire glass, instead taking sips, as many felt slightly tipsy and were slowly losing their grip on soberness and inhibitions.

"To not having to clean this morning!" Connie laughed. Indeed, Levi had not given them any chores that morning for the first time since they'd joined the corps, saying something along the lines of: "You shitty brats need to train for the mission soon, so Commander Erwin's letting you have free time to do that. Tch."

"To training with hot girls!" Jean laughed and Eren smiled wanly, thinking about Mikasa and the way she had looked earlier, her hair shining and glossy, her grey eyes focussed on the track in front of her and he sighed slightly, knocking back the rest of the glass. There's no way she'd ever like him, he thought, the glass hovering at his lips before he took a gulp.

"Woah, what's up with you? Got a crush there Jaeger boy?" Armin hiccupped and once again everyone stared at the small blond who was thoughtfully swirling around the liquid in his glass. Eren was the only one of them who had finished this glass, and Jean gave Eren a light hearted shove and even though it was weak and not really serious, Eren, who had been balancing on the side of the bed, fell over the wooden blocker and landed on the floor with a bump and the others laughed and some cheered.

_CRASH_

Mikasa was the first in the girl's dorm to awake. Her eyes sprang open as her ears twitched. The sound had been muffled, quiet. But Mikasa's senses were keen, even in sleep. She froze, listening cautiously and she heard the sounds of cheering and laughter from down the hall where the boy's dormitory was. Her ear twitched as she heard another thump and she quietly got out of bed, opening the door to the hallway and ignoring the others who had sleepily looked up from their bunks.

She walked slowly down the hallway, ignoring the sound of the other girl's beds creaking as they too followed, muttering to one another. Her feet padded softly on the cold floor, until she reached the ajar door of the boy's room, light flooding from the crack.

She listened to them laughing, she could see as she watched through the crack that they were all sat on one of the bunks. There were bottles against one wall, and only a couple were empty. The boys were surrounded by cups, and Eren was sat on the floor rubbing his head, a laughing Jean looking down at him from the bunk.

"They have alcohol and they didn't tell us?!" Ymir's outraged whisper could be heard only by the girls. Sasha too looked infuriated but Krista only looked confused. Mikasa remained as stoic usual, but hesitated, her hand on the door, and she was about to press it open when Ymir gave an exasperated sigh and shoved her through, Mikasa half stumbling half falling into the door.

The boys all jumped, blinking rapidly, their eyes wide and full of fear but relaxed as they saw that it was only the girls, and they blushed at the sight in front of them as they focussed again. Their faces were already tinged pink from the alcohol, but turned even more so, as all of the girls were wearing only their pyjamas, and as it was summer, this mainly meant shorts and tank tops or t-shirts.

Eren went bright red, as he had been sitting behind the door rubbing his head from the fall before they crashed in, and he gazed up at the black haired figure now above him, who was trying not to collapse onto him, whose bra strap, in the process of falling, had slipped to the side of her shoulder.

Eren gulped slightly, when she had landed, one hand either side of him, pressing into the floor to keep her supported. He looked up, her face was inches away from his and he could count every eyelash. He was effectively caged in. He looked down and realised with an even darker blush that her breasts were almost touching his chest. She herself was wearing a thin white tank top, and through it, this close up, he could easily see the black bra underneath and the smooth curves of her waist. He could see her chest rising and falling as she seemed oddly out of breath, her own face pink as she was struggling to stay supported, her arm muscles trembling, the deep lines marking out the bulk from hours of training. 'Man' he thought to himself, 'her body's amazing…'

She too gazed down at him, his shirt was unbuttoned at the first few holes and she could see down it to his toned abs. Not noticing her increased heartrate, she shifted her stare to his face, his messy brown locks falling onto his forehead and sticking to it with a faint sheen of sweat, his green eyes shining as he was studying her. She could feel a warm, slightly uncomfortable wetness in her underwear and a tingling sensation all over her body as she kept her balance, heart racing at incredible speeds.

His lips were slightly parted and as she looked longingly down at them, he bit his bottom lip slightly as he fought off the urges that were starting to overwhelm him. He blushed wildly as he tried not to get a boner but was finding it increasingly difficult. And it didn't help when he glanced at her face again and focussed on her mouth;

Her lips were perfect. A faint subtle shade of pink, yet they contrasted with her face which was a shade darker than normal, having been training in the sun all day. And he could see the tan lines at her neck where the scarf had shifted slightly to reveal soft porcelain white skin.

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her lips. Her neck. The sensitive skin behind her ear.

He wanted to touch her, to gently caress her cheek and run his fingers down her chest and sides.

He realised too late that he was slowly getting harder by the second and had unconsciously brought his hand up to her cheek to touch her face and moved it quickly away.

This move seeming to bring her to her senses, Mikasa snapped out of her trance and her eyes widened. "I-I…" She gasped, struggling to her feet, accidentally nudging into him with her hips as she got up and he had to bite his lip hard to keep in the moan. "Sorry…" She mumbled, turning bright red herself as she noticed the bulge in his pants and averted her eyes, trying to ignore it, her usual stoic attitude disappearing for a moment as she tried to regain composure, straightening the scarf which had fallen to one side.

Luckily for them, the others were busy getting annoyed at each other to notice, the girls at the boys for not telling them that they had drink and the boys at the girls for barging in without knocking. Eren and Mikasa gave each other a look and Eren yelled: "OI! Just leave it already." He opened Jean's locker which earned him a shout from Jean. "Relax horse-brain, I'm just getting more cups!" He glared at Jean, chucked them up and climbed the ladder back to his place, the girls following him. Krista and Ymir sitting in between Reiner and Braun, Sasha next to Connie and Mikasa in between Eren and Armin.

Mikasa hesitantly took a cup, shooting a nervous glance at Eren and cautiously taking a sip before taking a larger drink after judging it didn't taste as bad as she thought it would. Ymir was already tipping her entire cup down her throat as Connie was opening the 3rd bottle, the two empty ones propped against the bed frame behind him. "Not exactly savouring it are you?" The skinhead looked annoyed at the tomboy. "Relax dude, I need this." She ignored his glare and grabbed the bottle off him to refill her glass.

Armin looked way out of it. His eyes were scanning over the group, and he didn't seem to notice that his eyes were lingering far too long on the girl's chests to be considered decent. Eren scowled slightly as Armin's gaze reached Mikasa and muttered under his breath. "That sneaky little pervert…" Unfortunately for him, Armin heard and retorted. "At least I'm not gay like you Eren. I saw the way you were looking at Jean earlier!"

This earned several yells at once from different people.

An outraged: "WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING GAY?!" from Ymir,

An irritated: "I'm not gay! And as if I would have a thing for horseface!" From Eren,

And a: "He was glaring at me!" from Jean

The others just watched with mild interest at this now 4 way argument breaking out, mainly between the boys but with Ymir chipping in with comments like: "What the hell you filthy homophobe!"

Mikasa however unlike the others was glaring at both Armin and Jean. She had a face like thunder, and the second glass disappearing down her throat wasn't helping her complexion at all. She nudged Eren, getting him out of the argument and looked at him. "You aren't gay, are you?" She asked innocently, trying to hide her fear. He hurriedly shook his head, sweating slightly. "N-no! Of course not! Armin's just drunk." She still looked annoyed. "Hm… but you were looking at him…" "Look, I have a crush on a girl! I don't like Jean!" She stopped frowning and looked curious. "Who?" He blushed and shook his head, not noticing her edging closer to him. "It doesn't matter."

She looked disappointed but left him alone, sipping her drink.

So! That's the first chapter! I'm open for any criticism possible and really want advice. Hope you liked this mess of angst.

Fangirlbaka


End file.
